


A Thousand Years

by RhaenysTully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Love, Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaenysTully/pseuds/RhaenysTully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is mine," Catelyn told herself, feeling that some rather boastful smile was occupying her beautiful face with high cheekbones. " And we will love each other for a thousand years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

Catelyn knew she would do whatever it takes to have the honor to love him. She thanked the gods for giving her a betrothed like this - a handsome and strong, gentle and wited, bold and hilarious young man, the future northern lord, the Wild Wolf.

" I will be the best wife he could ever had dreamt of!" she swore to Lysa, sitting on her soft bed in one of Harrenhall's cozy chambers, offered to the Tully sisters. Lysa didn't reply, but Catelyn could bet she saw a bizarre glow full of envy and sorrow.

" Maybe she is also in love with him?" Cat thought a bit anxiously, listening to murmurous voices of those, who were still having fun at such a late hour. But although she loved her younger sister, she would never let Lysa take him. 

"He is mine," Catelyn told herself, feeling that some rather boastful smile was occupying her beautiful face with high cheekbones. " And we will love each other for a thousand years."

It was not her fault, that sometimes a thousand years lasts less than a moment, when a prince gives a crown to a woman he was not supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you read this, that means my first fic in English isn't as bad as I think.


End file.
